


Until He Please

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.Three years ago LeBron got dumped by Kyrie, exhausted and haunted by gaslighting. Anthony lowkey took advantage of him and confessed his love, but when reciting the Bible, he meant genuinely. Now he really appreciates his sincerity and courage then.I charge you, O daughters of Jerusalem, that ye stir not up, nor awake my love, until he please.
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 9





	Until He Please

Anthony无数次想要吻LeBron。

不是在静夜里，灯熄灭以后世界都远去，只有星光落在LeBron的眼睛里和嘴唇上。不是在更衣室里，一场胜利或落败后喧哗重归静默，尘埃落定人声寂灭处只有他们彼此依偎。

他想在LeBron James Skills Academy的演示台上吻他，想在伦敦奥运会的场地边吻他，想在全明星赛的更衣室里吻他，想在全美直播的比赛场上吻他。

LeBron是重力坍塌时间折叠，微小如粒子和电磁波都无法逃开他的引力更何况众生，他不用故作姿态就能吸引所有的目光，有多少人对他恨之入骨就有多少人爱他如痴如狂。爱是急躁，毁灭，张狂，妒忌，吻是占有，标记，烙印，宣言，只要他吻上去，那LeBron James就再也洗不掉属于Anthony Davis的印记，就算他们日后分崩离析，溺死在流言蜚语里，荒腔走板的行径被八卦小报猎奇成全世界茶余饭后的谈资，也是一笔合算的买卖。

LeBron总是洞悉人心的。他只身走过童年的居无定所，寄人篱下，少年的种族对立，浮华迷眼，青年的尔虞我诈，沉浮起落，唯一能仰仗的只有自己的头脑和心。17岁和27岁的Anthony在他面前都像半透明的素描纸，那点年轻人的小心思和算计是无伤大雅的可爱，他轻而易举就看透Anthony所有的渴求和欲说还休，在不动声色间把他推到安全距离之外，表情再无辜不过，让Anthony生不出一点怨愤和责怪。

而现在LeBron在吻他。终场的表还没走完，没有观众的赛场上只听得到球和地板接触的响动，似乎是Dwight投进了一颗三分，板凳席欢呼雀跃堪比Ben Simmons进三分后的费城主场。LeBron常跟他说没有停表就不能庆祝，他历经无数的艰难痛苦才明白这一点，只是Anthony向来没那么听LeBron的话，小到赛前准备时LeBron拿着专属加长版的scouting report告诉他要如何防守对面球员、放他走左路还是右路、某个复杂的战术要怎么跑，大到在他做迄今为止最重要、风险最大的决定时对他说他不值得Anthony的爱，Anthony终归会后悔自己的一意孤行，年轻人总是有自己的想法。于是他给了自己一分钟的时间去放纵，转身走向球员通道，LeBron追上来，在镜头的死角里吻了他。

LeBron的唇瓣因为剧烈运动后轻微的脱水而发干，身上常带的须后水凛冽清新的味道被汗味盖过了，不像他平时衣冠楚楚的样子，狼狈却真实。Anthony爱他的光芒万丈堪比神明，但更爱他凡人之躯有血有肉的一面，他本该欣喜若狂地去加深这个吻，最好让镜头拍到，叫全世界都看见满身汗水的、忘情的、真实的LeBron，但当一切关于爱情、理想、崇高的梦都实现的时候，他才发觉曾经的嫉妒、偏执、轻狂幼稚而可笑。所以Anthony只是安静地去享受这个吻，望进LeBron的眼睛。

他长久以来一直觉得LeBron的眼睛很美，深而有情，似两潭静水，精致到过分的睫毛是长在水岸边的菖蒲和苇草，凝视他的时候几乎要把他的魂勾了去。岁月给LeBron的眼角添了褶皱和细纹，幸而他的目光一如往昔清澈。

终场哨响的时候LeBron放开他，走回球场，跟Udonis和Spo拥抱了很久。Anthony眼见他一路走来，与他一般感慨万千，坐在场边默默流了点眼泪，为自己七年的风霜困顿 、得失流离哭，也为LeBron半生的命途坎坷、无可奈何哭。他们都算不上运气好，但细想来黑人男孩能不走上另一条路，成为LeBron常说的统计数据，甚至在全世界都收获了点名誉和尊重，于最艰难悲伤的一年安然无恙地活了下来，和爱人完成了共同的愿景和救赎，一昧矫情地说自己运气差也过于不识好歹。

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. 三年前LeBron和Kyrie分手，精疲力竭，总自我怀疑是否做错了事情，陷在煤气灯效应里走不出来时Anthony怀着点趁人之危的心思向他表了白，但背圣经的时候他真心诚意，如今他无比感念自己的诚挚和孤勇。

I charge you, O daughters of Jerusalem, that ye stir not up, nor awake my love, until he please.


End file.
